


Mother's Day

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck always spoil their mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts), [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts).



Finn and Puck always made sure that Mother's Day was special to their mothers. Since they were little they would save up their paper route money just so they could lavish Carole and Leah with presents. Sure, it was something simple that only ten year old could afford but Finn and Puck always made sure to spoil their moms. As time went on and the boys got older, Finn and Puck started to take their mothers out to breakfast. Every year, they made a fuss. Their mothers meant the world to them and they made sure Carole and Leah knew it.

The year Finn and Puck have moved out of Ohio to a tiny apartment in Brooklyn wasn't any different. After saving their hard earned money from Finn's teaching job and Puck's busking in the subway stations, they had flown Carole and Leah to the Big Apple. Once they arrived, Finn and Puck proceed to spoil their mothers. The moment that Leah and Carole treasured, however, wasn't even the fatty corn beef sandwich at Sardi's or the musical they saw at a discounted prince. No, it was when Finn took Puck by the hand and announced that they were dating.

Finally, the boys had gotten together without Leah or Carole knocking them over the head with a clue by four. Seeing their sons happy was the best Mother's Day present they ever received. That was of course, until three years later Finn and Puck presented them with with their first grandchild but that's a another story for another time. Still Leah and Carole were so grateful to have children like Finn and Puck. Sure they were a little trouble at times but at this moment seeing the happiness in their sons' eyes they wouldn't trade Finn and Puck for all the money in the world.


End file.
